I'm Just A Kid Next Door
by justsnowy
Summary: Sol Diaz. Not a name you would hear often. The hooded boy usually sits in his house, face stuck in a book or a video game. Until one fateful day where he meets this crazy girl and promises her mother that he'll keep her happy. Maybe you'll hear his name after that? (Girl Next Door and Solar AU Mix)
1. I'm Just A Kid Next Door

**_*plays music on the background*_**

 ** _I'M BACK!_**

 ** _Did you guys see the new promo?_**

 ** _"Barko Diaz stop. We're sad now. Act sad. " Poor Marco..._**

 ** _" I was just going to call the... The teen sadness hotline. " Raphael seriously?_**

 ** _And RUBERIOT was back! I can't wait till July 15th!!!_**

 ** _Oh, this is the girl next door AU mixed with the Solar AU. You get the gist while you read._**

/\/\

Sol raised his eyebrows as he looked out his window. There was a U-Haul truck sitting outside this three level house, people walking in and out.

 _Someone is finally moving in to that house, huh?_ Sol thought, getting off the couch and walking to his room.

10 year old Sol Diaz, was not very... _Adventurous,_ so he didn't care about the neighbors moving in beside him. As long as they weren't annoying like the Saturns. They had their music thumping _all_ summer!

Sol combed his fingers through his hair as he stared out his bedroom window. His eyes widened.

He spotted a young blonde girl, about his age, skipping into the house with a small stick like object in her hands. Though he couldn't see that much, he was pretty sure she had her hair in ringlets.

 _She's pretty..._ Sol thought, his eyes beginning to sparkle. _Maybe I should talk to her._

Running back down the stairs, Sol called to his parents.

"I'm going to say hi to the new neighbors!!" He called out, not listening to what his parents had to say.

He opened the front door and bolted down the sidewalk, the U-Haul truck driving away. Taking a deep breath, the boy knocked on the door.

"Coming! " An angelic sing-song voice sang, making Marco grin.

The door slung open to reveal a girl not much shorted than him with a little Wand in her hands. Two hearts were painted expertly on her cheeks and her eyes were like sapphires. She wore a sky blue dress with feather like boots, a red and pink belt strapped around her waist.

"Hi... " Sol began only to raise his hands as the girl pointed the Wand to him.

" Who are you and why are you in my house?! " The girl shouted.

" I'm not in your house. My name is Sol Diaz. I live next door. Why do you have a Sailor Moon Wand pointed at my face? " Sol explained quickly.

" My name is Star Butterfly, a magical princess from another dimension called Mewni! Why are you here, Prince Sol of Darkness?! "

" What... " Sol stared at Star like she had lost her mind. " Okay, this is _clearly_ a misunderstanding. I'm just a kid next door! "

" That's what they all say! " Star shoved the toy Wand in his face. " Have you come to steal my Wand?! Are you apart of Ludo's monster army?! "

Sol raised an eyebrow and sighed. He seriously didn't have time for this. He just wanted to enjoy his summer and not have this crazy girl in it. No matter _how_ pretty or how _angelic_ her voice sounds.

" Look. My name is Sol Diaz. I'm just a kid next door," Sol repeated impatiently. "I just wanted to meet my new neighbors, show the girl around the neighborhood. But _you_ are making it difficult."

Star gasped, shoving the Wand closer to Sol's face. "Get out my yard, Prince Sol of Darkness. You came here to _destroy_ me! _Take my **Wand!**_ I will _not_ let Earth be put into danger by you! You are now my arch nemesis!"

Sol looked behind the girl to see a woman walking towards them.

"Star, what are you doing to this boy? " Asked the lady, long blue hair stretching down his back.

" He's Prince Sol of Darkness mother! He's come to take my Wand! " Star exclaimed, turning her head towards Sol.

The boy raised his hands. " I live next door, my name is Sol Diaz. I saw you guys were moving in and I wanted to help you guys settle. That was all. "

Star gave him a death glare as he mother stretched out her arm. " Hello Sol, my name is Moon Butterfly and I am Star's mother. She does this a lot, pick fights with her Wand and call random kids her nemesis. "

Sol took her hand. " Hi Mrs. Butterfly. "

" _Don't forget me!!! "_ came a scream, a short man running towards the door. " Hello boy! I'm River Butterfly! And don't you _dare_ try to date my daughter!"

" _What?!"_ Star and Sol said in unison.

"He's Prince Sol of Darkness! I can't date my enemy! Hmph! " Star stormed off, red dusting her cheeks.

" Boy, don't hurt my daughter, understand?" River asked, staring Sol in the eye.

"I-I would never! But I don't think we're friends... She says I'm her nemesis... " Sol rubbed his arms.

" Tell me Sol, what was the real reason you came here? " Moon asked, bending down to look at the boy.

" Well... I saw your daughter and she looked my age... And she looked pretty. So I wanted to be her friend... "

" Sol, my boy, " River patted Sol's back, " Star only does this of she likes the boy! She can _sense_ the good in him!"

"Really?!" Sol asked hopefully.

"And could you just play along with Star while she's in this phase? " Moon asked.

"Really?" Sol replied, annoyed.

"Well yes, but just don't hurt Star, okay? "

" I wouldn't dare. "

/\/\

 ** _Should I continue this?_**


	2. Just Another Day

**_Second Chapter._**

/\/\

Sol flipped through his book, reading each word with amazing speed.

He was sitting outside on his porch in one of the white chairs. The sun shown down to his yard, making him warm and able to see the words on his page better.

Until something obscured the light from him and the book.

Sol looked up and felt his eyes widen at sapphire eyes staring right back at him.

"Prince Sol of Darkness! What evil plans are you up to?! " Star asked, her Wand at her side.

Just a week ago, the Butterfly family moved next door with their hyperactive daughter. The girl that thought she was a magical princess from another dimension. Her parents had asked him to play along with the Girl, keep her happy.

So that's what he was gonna do.

"None of your business, Princess Star! I want that Wand for myself and you having it is icing on cake! I can easily scrape it off! " Sol hissed playfully at her.

Even if she wasn't playing as much as he was, she smirked at him and pointed her Wand. " Yet you have no weapons or henchmen! "

Sol felt his mind draw a blank. Star gave a cocky smile.

" Hold on... " Sol said, pulling his phone out his pocket and called Ferguson and Alfonso.

 **" Wassup Marco. How's the Crazy Girl? "** Ferguson asked.

Sol and told his two friends about the Girl Next Door and they thought she was as crazy as he did. But he played along.

" I need you to be my henchman to fight Star, " Sol said.

 **" What. "** Ferguson then sighed. **" Fine. Get Alfonso? "**

" Yes. " Sol smiled as Ferguson hung up.

" You _called_ your henchmen?! You _always_ have your henchmen on you! " Star complained. " You're lucky I'm a fair fighter. I won't attack you while we wait. "

" Good, " Sol said, sitting back in his chair and reading his book.

" What're you reading, Prince Sol? " Star asked.

Sol felt his face heat up when she called him _Prince._

" The Survivors series... " Sol whispered, Star leaning closer. " Hey! Space! "

" Evil doers don't _get_ space! " Star commented.

" Fine. " Sol frowned as Star stood beside him and scanned the page.

" Oh! I've read these before. " Star said, looking at Sol. Then looking at a silver Forte pull up in the driveway. "Looks like your henchmen are here. Prepare to fight!!"

Sol cursed under his breath at the timing his friends showed up. He was _just_ getting through to Star!

"Prepare to fight guys! " Sol cried to Ferguson and Alfonso.

" What do we do? I won't hurt a girl. " Alfonso said, looking at Sol.

" Make up your own magic moves to defeat her! But when she hits you with one, you fall! " Sol explained, running in front of them. " But I can be hit more than once till she has me down. "

" But why can _you_ survive more than one shot? " Ferguson asked.

" Because I'm the Prince of Darkness. " Sol announced.

Alfonso snickered and Ferguson stifled his laughter.

" Why are ya laughing? " Sol asked.

" What does she call herself again? " Alfonso asked.

" Are you done? " Star called across to them. " Because this magical princess is sick of waiting! "

Sol turned around to see his friends full out laughing and rolling in the grass.

"Get up! Attack!" Sol cried, confused by his friends' actions.

Ferguson stood up and ran at Star. "Fire ball!"

Star dodged the imaginary ball of flames and pointed her toy Wand at him. "Narwhal Blast!"

"Aww crud. " Ferguson said, falling dramatically to the ground.

" Dark Whip! " Alfonso yelled, lashing his arm at Star.

Star moved back and forth, dodging the unseen whip before pointing her Wand at Alfonso. " Rainbow Fist Punch! "

" Darn it. " Alfonso said as he dropped to the ground.

" It's just you and me, Prince Sol of Darkness. " Star said, walking towards the boy.

 _I won't lose today..._ Sol smiled as he whipped his hand at her.

" Shadow Takeover! "

Star fell to the ground and seemed to be struggling. Jeez. She made the fighting seem so real.

Finally, she fell all the way into the grass, seemingly defeated.

" Huh. " Sol walked over and bent over her. " Is she okay? Are you okay, Star? "

Suddenly, her head popped up from the grass and she gave him a winning smirk. She grabbed his feet and pulled him down to the ground.

" What the–" was all Sol got out as he fell. She was _strong._

Star jumped up and planted her foot on his chest, making him stare up at her beautiful face. Her sapphire eyes stared down at him, victorious and happy.

"I win again, Prince Sol. "

Sol sighed but then smiled back up at her. " You got me, Star. Can I get up now?"

"Sure." Star removed her foot from his chest and let him stand and dust off his clothes.

Ferguson and Alfonso followed but Star pointed her Wand at them, making them lay back down.

"Sol, you will never get my Wand! So give up! " Star exclaimed.

" Never! " Sol said, smiling at her.

" Heh, good. " Star smiled at him, making his heart skip a beat. " See you tomorrow, Sol! "

Star skipped off to her house and walked inside, Moon peaking out the door at Sol. She gave him a smile and nod before closing the door.

" Sol, dude, " Ferguson sat up and looked at the boy. " Why do you do this? "

Sol looked at Ferguson then the house Star disappeared into.

He smiled.

" I want her to be happy. "


	3. That Stupid Dream!

**_Lemme just drop this_** ** _chapter here..._**

/\/\

Sol frowned at his bowl of nachos. They _looked_ good and _smelled_ good... but it felt like something was _missing_ from them.

He raised and eyebrow before giving a sigh. Grabbing the nachos, the boy sat on the couch and pulled out his psychology book.

That was his favorite subject... He had to have his mind sharp when school starts back up.

As he flipped through the pages, a certain someone was having crisis in her bed.

Star gulped, her hair splayed around her. Her blue eyes panicked. She just had the **_worst_** dream of her life! There was something bad... But something somehow _good_ too!

It was too real! _Way_ too real!

Star sat up from her bed and combed her fingers through her bangs. It comforted her for some reason.

She couldn't tell her mom! She was too _embarrassed!_ Why would her subconscious give her something so _cruel_ to look at for the night?

Finally, the girl stood up and ran to the shed outside.

Star took a deep breath as she stared up at the shed door. Then giving a determined sigh, she pushed through.

"Dad... You have a moment? "

/\/\

Sol started crunching on his chips at an alarming rate.

He was staring down into his book, eyes wide and nose flared. He didn't know _why_ he was mad.

He just... _Was._

A feeling rose up in his chest he couldn't describe. All he knew was that it was unpleasant.

Sol _knew_ he wasn't mad at the book. It was just... Something popped into his mind making him want to hurt something. Punch something! Kick something!

Him being a yellow belt in karate didn't seem to help as much either. He couldn't calm down!

 _Sol... Keep it together... Why are you mad?!_ Sol rubbed his head in circular motions.

Maybe because he didn't get something in the book? No, he understood psychology very well. Was it because of yesterday when Star beat him again?

That feeling in his chest that wasn't anger but something else rose again, hammering at his heart mercilessly.

Taking that, he knew his anger was towards Star. But he wasn't mad yesterday! He was... _Happy_ and something else...

But he didn't know _what_ else.

Groaning, Sol rubbed his head again, giving him a headache.

 ** _Ting Tong!_**

Sol looked up at the door after hearing it's bell.

 _Who is it?_

/\/\

Star twirled with her fingers on Sol's doorstep. She needed to talk to him for a second...

It frightened her. What did her dad have planned.

 ** _~Flashback~_**

 ** _Star walked into the shed and watched her father grab a chainsaw and start pulling the lever._**

 ** _"Hey... Dad?" Star called over to him, catching his attention._**

 ** _"Star! My beautiful daughter! How have you been? " River asked, looking at his daughter with a glistening smile._**

 ** _" Well... I had this dre- I MEAN NIGHTMARE about something. But I was too embarrassed to tell mom... So I came to you... "_**

 ** _River put down his chainsaw and gave Star a worried look. "Well... What was your dream about?"_**

 ** _Star grabbed a strand of her hair and fiddled with it. Seeing this, River knew the girl was nervous._**

 ** _"Take all the time you need, Star. "_**

 ** _She gulped before explaining. "Sol and I were fighting again but I had actual magic and so did Sol..._**

 ** _"I shouted 'Narwhal Blast' to stop him but he disappeared into shadows before coming straight at me. Then I shouted 'Shadow Annihilation' and pointed my Wand at him..._**

 ** _" I killed him. "_**

 ** _River's eyes widened. "Are you okay darling?"_**

 ** _" No because it gets worse! " Star whispered._**

 _ **"I run over to him because I** never **attended to kill him! But he was dead. He was...** Gone..."_

 ** _A tear escaped Star's eye, making River instinctively take a step toward her._**

 ** _"I picked him up and help him in my arms and cried. I cried... And cried... And cried... I couldn't stop crying._**

 ** _"That's when I said something I_** know **_isn't true..._**

 _ **"'Sol... Why did you die? I've always liked since the day we met... But I never wanted to** kill **you! Please... Come back... '"**_

 ** _River's eyes became the size of saucers, making Star turn her head away further._**

 ** _"And I... And I... Kissed him... "_**

 ** _" HOLD IT! "_**

 _ **Star looked up to see her father holding his hand up. "I need to hear no more. You** kissed **the boy. I want you to go over to his house and bring him to me ASAP."**_

 _ **Star gulped. He wouldn't** possibly **tell Sol about her dream... Nightmare right?**_ RIGHT?!

 ** _~Flashback End~_**

Star grabbed a strand of hair an absentmindedly braided it tightly.

The Diaz door swung open to reveal an angry, huffing and puffing, Marco. But him being mad stopped abruptly when he saw her.

"Oh, hi Star. I was _just_ thinking about you." Sol said, his eyes kind with another emotion she just couldn't read.

Star did her best to not blush as she turned her head away. Letting her eyes find their way back to him, she gave her "princess like" _humph_ and turned back to him.

"My dad wants to see you," She said as smugly as she could.

Sol looked like he was gonna die. "Your dad wants to see _me?!"_ He leaned on the door jam, breathing in and out abnormally. He clutched his shirt and tried to catch his breath but it just wasn't working out.

"You good?" Star asked, giggling cutely at Sol's antics. "You seem to be dying."

"I am!" Sol coughed out. "Your dad wants to see me! I don't even know why! Is it because of you?! I said we weren't dating!"

Star flushed. Part of the reason he was even going to her dad was because of her kissing him in the dream. It wasn't that big of a deal...

She pulled out her Wand and shoved it in Sol's face, making him straighten up and stare down at the toy.

Suddenly, Star looked at the Wand and flashed back to he nightmare/dream. Where she _killed_ him with the Wand.

Giving a small shout, Star dropped the Wand and backed away from it, pushing further away.

"Star?" Sol asked, picking up the Wand and walking towards her.

"No! Stay away from me with that _thing!"_

Sol felt shook. She _loved_ her Wand! Why was she scared of it all of a sudden?

"What's wrong?" He asked, concern and worry shooting through his voice.

"You'll find out! Talk to my dad! "

Sol raised one thick brown eyebrow before nodding.

Star being afraid of her Wand?

Oh... That's a _big_ no no.

/\/\

 ** _Why is Marco mad? I wonder who can guess..._**


	4. This Will Be Important

**_*typing* OH hello Starco Lovers! *typing faster* WHO WANTS MORE oh wait... *typing frantically* It's not Starco in this story it's Solar! Crap._**

/\/\

Star rubbed her arm nervously as Sol walked in front of her to her backyard.

He didn't seem... _Happy..._ He seemed pretty... Angry...

He still held her Wand in his hands but she only cringed whenever she got a look at it. Sol looked back everytime she cringed as if he knew.

 _That_ freaked her out. But it was Sol! The Prince of Darkness! What did she expect? A perfect little boy who didn't want to kill her?

Actually, yeah. Even though he wasn't actually evil, she still had fun with him. More fun than _all_ the other kids she played with back then.

But she didn't consider it playing...

Star sighed as she remembered what happened last year when they moved.

 ** _~Flashback~_**

 _ **"You're crazy! " Screamed Courtney, a girl that** **bullied** everyone **expect her little crew of friends.** **"You think you have magic! You think you can actually become a** **'butterfly', you think you're from another** dimension!_

 ** _" What is from another dimension is your brain! " Courtney laughed with her crew of kids behind her joining in. "Because clearly, you're not on Earth!"_**

 ** _Whack._**

 ** _A gasp filled the playground as Star knocked the Girl upside her head with her Wand._**

 ** _"Just because I have an imagination unlike you, doesn't mean you can taunt it," Star growled at the girl. "Don't be mad 'cause you can't be me."_**

 ** _"You little brat!" Courtney screeched at her, lunging straight for Star._**

 ** _Star simply moved, letting Courtney hit the ground, earning another gasp from the students around them. More students gathered around Star and Courtney to see the "fight" going down._**

 ** _"Me a brat?" Star laughed as Courtney stood up and tried to punch her. Star simply dodged, not even motioning to hit the Girl back. "I'm not going to fight you. You aren't worth it."_**

 ** _Everyone gasped again and to be honest, Star liked it. No one has ever seen her so serious before. But when Courtney finally made her tick, that's how it went down._**

 ** _It's was like watching one of those anime fights in real life!_**

 ** _"How am I not worth it?!" Courtney shouted, standing across from Star with her teeth clenched._**

 ** _"Aren't you the one who is pointlessly fighting? Please. You aren't worth a penny." Star giggled as Courtney ran at her._**

 ** _"At least I'm worth more than you!" The Girl screamed._**

 ** _Star moved out of the way once more but instead, tripping Courtney up to where she fell on her face._**

 ** _"Seriously, just stop, I'm not going to fight." Star said, looking down at Courtney._**

 ** _The 9 year old sat up and gave Star a death glare._**

 ** _"So what if I don't have an imagination like yours. At least mine doesn't make me crazy."_**

 ** _Star remained unfazed._**

 ** _"At least mine doesn't make me think I'm from another dimension called 'Mewni'. "_**

 ** _Star tapped her foot, waiting for Courtney to finish her speech._**

 ** _"At least mine doesn't make me look crazy trying to cast spells with a toy Wand!"_**

 ** _Star yawned._**

 ** _" AT LEAST MINE DOESN'T MAKE ME GET BULLIED ALL THE TIME!"._**

 ** _Gasps erupted from the crowd, making Star go stiff. Courtney snickered, and just as she turned over and was about to stand up, Star walked forward and placed a foot on Courtney's chest._**

 ** _"At least I'm happy with my imagination."_**

 ** _Courtney looked shocked at what Star just said. Everyone was frozen._**

 _ **"At least I don't have to go around** bullying **for fun."**_

 ** _A few of Courtney's victims placeed their hands over their mouths._**

 ** _"At least I'm not a spoiled brat that thinks the world is my oyster when it isn't."_**

 ** _Courtney's eyes widened._**

 ** _"So, Courtney, next time you decide to bully me or anyone else, just remember this," Star leaned forward threateningly, "You may be a bully, but it's only because you have no life, no imagination, and you're just plain jealous."_**

 ** _Right after Star finished the sentence, recess was over, the bell ringing._**

 ** _But no one moved a muscle. Everyone stayed perfectly still at what they just witnessed. If Courtney ever bullied someone, they would either stand up to her or just be bullied._**

 ** _But everytime, Courtney got away with the last laugh._**

 ** _Star Butterfly changed that tradition._**

 ** _And Star Butterfly was the one to walk out of the crowd, everyone parting to let her through respectfully._**

 ** _Ever since then, Courtney had never bullied anyone again. Even tried to be nice for change._**

 ** _~End Flashback~_**

Star gulped nervously, Sol walking confidently into the shed where her dad was.

"Sol, my boy, I'd like to have a word with you," River said, winking to Star. "Just _you,_ and _me."_

/\/\

 ** _Yeah I watch too much anime to where I made Star too much of a bad*ss when "fighting" Courtney._**

 ** _By the way, this chapter is named "This Will Be Important" for a reason._**


	5. Sol and River

**_Bwah... Bwahhhhhh... BWAHHHHHH._**

 ** _Bwah- Moon Undaunted, 2017._**

/\/\

Star stepped out the shed and left Sol and River staring at each other.

Sol narrowed his eyes menacingly at River who just chuckled.

"Sol my boy! How are you today?" The man asked, smiling widely at Sol.

"Not good." Sol responded. "Star is _afraid_ of her Wand! When she pointed it at me, she jumped away and didn't want me near her with it. I want to know what's wrong with my friend."

"You consider her a friend. Nice nice. Then you could help me." River stood up and walked closer to Sol, twirling is mustache in his fingers. "I want you to make Star a new Wand."

Sol raised an eyebrow. "Why? She used to _love_ this one! What's wrong with it now?"

River dropped his head as he closed the shed door, walking to the Windows and opening their curtains.

"You see, Sol, Star had a dream last night about how she killed you by accident." River said casually.

Sol almost choked. _"What?!"_

River walked back to his seat and sat. "You two both had powers. Yours of darkness and hers of her Wand. When she tried to blast you, you turned into shadows and came straight for her.

" Then she yelled 'Shadow Annihilation' as she shot at you. You were killed. And she doesn't want that to happen. She really likes you, Sol."

The boy felt his face heat up. But then River quickly stepped in. "Not romantically! Friendly."

Sol let out a breath he had no idea he was holding and felt a wave of disappointment was over him. Why? He didn't know.

"I'll make the best Wand she's _ever_ seen." Sol said, putting a fist on his chest.

River smiled at the boy. "Okay, Prince Sol of Darkness."

/\/\

 ** _Sorry it's so short. I just wanted to drop a discussion in a chapter. I_** _promise **the next chapter will be longer. Bye guys!**_


	6. My New Wand!

**_*looks at clock*_**

 ** _Eh._**

 ** _I'm bored and I don't feel like sleeping so I'm just going to write some crap and post it. Okay? Okay._**

/\/\

Star tried her best to listen in to the conversation in the shed. But all she heard were muffled voices, talking and consulting each other.

 _What are you telling him, Dad?_ Star asked herself, pushing her eat to the door.

But all she heard was a muffled _Prince Sol of Darkness._ Confused, Star leaned further on the door only to fall in when it opened.

She expected hard impact on the ground, but it never came. Instead, there were arms wrapped around her waist.

Looking up, she saw the chocolate brown eyes of Sol Diaz staring down at her, pink dusting his cheeks.

Star gave a gulp as she jumped out his arms and went into a fighting stance.

"Don't touch me!" Star exclaimed, her face forming a frown.

"Okay." Sol said, raising his hands as he walked toward his house.

Star looked after him before bolting into the shed and staring at her father. "What did you tell him?!"

River laughed. "Just about you dreaming you accidentally killed him."

Star gulped.

/\/\

Sol quickly rammed open the dusty closet of the living room. Coughing, he waved dust away from his face and reached in, grabbing a few wooden panels.

 _I've only known this girl for two weeks. But I do know her well enough._ The boy thought.

Running to his own shed, he opened the door as well as he could while holding about 4 heavy wooden panels.

Sol closed the door behind him, flicking on the lights and grabbing all the supplies he needed.

Finally getting a saw which he _knew_ his parents would be happy with him touching, he was ready.

/\/\

Star nervously bit her fingernails. What if Sol doesn't want to be her friend anymore? It was her subconscious! Not _her_!

She wanted to scream into her pillows, which she did about 59 times before, she just knew it would be a waist of time.

Grabbing Stacy, her stuffed cat, Star walked down the stairs, hungry. But she wasn't hungry for food, but for answers instead.

/\/\

"Crap!" Sol screeched, holding his bleeding hand in agony. "Why?!"

Sol had just finished the top of the Wand, a ball with a hole at the bottom. It even had a star shape bulging out of it. And as he was about to make the stick part but he cut his hand on the saw.

"Remember Sol, this is for Star!" A happy feeling spread in his chest but he didn't care. It was just some happiness to make Star happy again.

And just like that, Sol grabbed the first aid kit from above him and tended to his wound. But he quickly got back work, making the stick part of the Wand till it was perfect.

/\/\

Sol frowned at the stick and ball parts of the Wand. Even though he was going to paint them, something was missing.

 _Aha!_ Sol grabbed a small piece of wood and crafted it into a little crown. Then another piece and crafted it into a butterfly like ring.

As he put the pieces together, he smiled, knowing the _exact_ designs he was going to put on the Wand.

What surprised him was making it only took all day!

/\/\

Star sadly munched on Pringles in the Butterfly living room. The TV only showed static that seemed to calm her down every now and then.

But she just couldn't get dead Sol out her mind. Or that kiss she gave him.

The Girl shivered. Not at the dead body of him, but the kiss.

It wasn't a _bad_ kiss. But it wasn't a _good_ kiss either. Mostly because he wasn't kissing back since he was dead.

But something else was throwing her off track. She said she _always_ ** _loved_** him.

After that part of the dream, it came to her she might have an _itsy **bitsy**_ crush on the boy.

 _Ding Ding!_

Star looked up from her thinking haven to hear the doorbell ring. Her mother rushed to the door and opened it, only to smile.

"Hi Sol. It's kinda late." Moon said, her smile growing wider as she let him in.

Star's eyes widened, not moving off the sofa though.

"Hey Mrs. Butterfly. My parents know. I'm just here for Star." Sol smiled at Moon but was quickly tackled by River.

"You better not be dating my daughter!" He yelled, but his eyes said something different.

"I'm not!" Sol cried out.

"Dad!" Star finally spoke up making everyone stop moving or talking.

She stood up and walked over to Sol, his face getting more nervous each step she took closer.

River got off him and Sol stood up, towering over Star.

"Why are you here, Sol?" Star asked, her voice not keeping the sadness out of it.

Sol frowned at her before looking even more nervous. He stared down as his face turned so red Star could even see it.

"Well?" Star asked, her face dusting red and beginning to burn.

"Here..." Sol whispered, handing her something from behind his back.

Star turned on the lights and let out a gasp.

In Sol's hand, there was a purple Wand crafted with care and... _Love._

The stick part of the Wand had a beautiful design on it. Purple, blue, red, white, and pink swirled this way and that. The colors were side by side and circled up the whole piece of wood. They sat on a lilac color that just made it stand out more.

The bottom of the stick had a golden heart sticking out of it, it's base a rose gold.

A butterfly ring connected the stick and ball part, a golden center. The rest a metallic blue.

The ball part of the Wand was even better than the stick!

The base color was bright purple, swirls of dark, glittery blue mixing in with it. The front had a red circle circling the ball, a bright blue Pentagon with hearts at its five sides sitting inside the circle. Dark blue lines came out of the shape's corners. White, feathered wings came out of both sides, brushed and shaped with care. A golden crown sat at the top.

But what got Star was there was a yellow and golden star sitting in the middle of all of it.

Golden swirls came off each corner, meeting in the middle of the star and making the Wand perfect.

Even the paint was polished to perfection!

She. Was. **_Speechless._**

"I... I... Don't... Know what... To say..." Star whispered, grabbing the Wand out of Sol's hands, enjoying his hand brushing against hers. "You... Bought... This...? This... Must've cost so much!" Star said, finally able to talk again.

"I didn't buy it... " Sol said nervously, looking down at the wooden floor and twisting his leg back and forth. "I made it..."

Star was speechless once more and looked to her parents who were watching the whole scene. They were as shocked as her. Their eyes were wide as they studied the beautiful Wand before them.

"You... Made... This..." Star whispered once more, unable to talk regularly. "It's... So... Beautiful... How...long...did... It... Take...?"

"Ever since I left your dad's shed and to 9 o'clock..." Sol started twiddling with his thumbs, hoping Star didn't tease him.

"I love it."

Sol looked up to see Star's sapphire eyes staring at him with a bright grin on her face. Her eyes closed as she flashed her pearly whites at him.

Sol felt like he was going to faint.

But then he felt like he was gonna die when Star outright hugged him. Her arms were wrapped around him so tightly that he was sure he could be knocked unconscious.

"I'm glad you like it... " Sol whispered back, hugging the girl as tightly as she hugged him.

"Ahem..." The ten years olds turned their heads to look at Moon who was gently smiling at the pair. "This is really cute. Thank you, Sol. I've bet you've made her the happiest girl on the world."

The duo broke apart and nervously coughed.

" Would you like to watch movies with us, Sol?" River asked, a smile bright on his face.

"Sure. But I'll tell my parents first." Sol quickly ran out the house and to his parents house, mostly out of nervousness.

/\/\

Star was the only one awake as the next movie played. She had sat beside Sol and now was looking at him.

He was so _cute_ when her slept!

Star gave a tiny yawn before leaning on sleeping Sol's shoulder, getting comfortable.

And the last thing Star thought before drifting to sleep was, _Maybe that itsy **bitsy** crush isn't so itsy **bitsy** after all..._

/\/\

 ** _Yes... It's late but I wanted to write something._**

 ** _And I Do keep my promises._**

 ** _And yes, I know it doesn't seem like the real Wand. I just had a different idea._**


	7. You Like Him, Don't You?

Star rubbed her arms as Sol walked out her house.

She had fallen asleep on him last night and he was pretty shaken when he woke up. He jumped off the sofa and hit the coffee table.

But he's... Okay.

Sol turned back around to look at her, his brown eyes sparkling in the early morning light.

"Hope you like that Wand and see you later, Star Butterfly. Magical Princess from Mewni." And with that, Sol was walking home, leaving Star with a red face.

"You like him, don't you, Star?"

The girl jumped at her mother's voice, turning around quickly.

"No!" Star cried indignantly. "If anything, he has a crush on me!"

Moon smiled down to her daughter. "Star, I've been your age. I know secret affection when I see it."

Star gulped nervously as she continued to rub her arms.

" You know," Moon began, "your father told me about your dream."

Star's eyes widened, he brain turning an spinning. _But... Does she know I **kissed** Sol?! What if she does?! What will she do?! What does—_

"I want you to tell him, Star."

Star felt her face melt into horror. "But I've only known him for a week!"

"That didn't stop you from having a crush on him, did it?" Moon said in a winning voice.

Star looked at her shoes, happy that the swirls on them reminded her of her new Wand. She quickly shook her head.

"And I think you _throughly_ came up to speed with that _crush_ when he gave you that beautiful Wand." Moon pried.

Star quickly looked up, her eyes glimmering. "Mother, I can't. He doesn't like me back."

Moon patted the girls shoulder. "You wouldn't know if you don't try."

Star was about to speak but Moon had already walked off.

/\/\

Sol fell face first into his bed and rolled around.

 _What is this feeling in_ my _chest?_ Sol asked himself, grabbing the front of his shirt. He felt like one of those cartoons where we would break out into song.

 _I had it when I was mad... But now I have it after Star fell asleep on me. Also when she was on my doorstep. And in the shed with Mr. Butterfly. So I know it involves Star._

 _But **why** and **what** is it?_

/\/\

 ** _Short chapter._**

 ** _And I'll tell a little secret..._**

 ** _The reason my writing is like this is because I make it up as I go. XP_**


	8. The Sun Omen

**_Sorry I haven't been posting! It's been my birthday and stuff and... Stuff. I was really just procrastinating. Yay!_**

 ** _Anyway. There has been a 2 week time skip in the story._**

/\/\

Star stared up at the Wand Sol made for her. She'd stayed up all night again, thinking about what her mother said to her.

 _"You wouldn't know unless you try."_ The words echoed at her. Countless times, she would think Sol liked her. But they were always countered by Star's doubt.

 _But what if he doesn't? I only knew him for 3 weeks. It'd take him a long time to gather feelings for me..._

Star stopped thinking abruptly as the sun rose above the horizon. It's loud orange light flowing through her window.

The light hit the golden star of her Wand. It seemingly glowed, it's gold and orange light falling onto Star directly.

But she was confused. The girl was sure her insomnia was getting to her. Why hadn't the sun's light hit all the other glitter in the Wand and just the star?

/\/\

Sol nervously walked down the stairs. His parents were steaming when he got home, saying him sleeping over with Star isn't what they wanted.

They wanted him home instead of at someone's house of people the never met.

And because Mr. And Mrs. Diaz hadn't met the Butterfly's yet, they planned to share dinner with them today. They wanted to meet this hyperactive girl and her family.

Sol gulped as his journey down the stairs ended and walked to the kitchen table.

Angie Diaz was currently making pancakes while Raphael Diaz was cooking bacon and eggs.

Angie turned to see Sol sitting at the table. He gave a nervous grin.

Angie smiled at him. "Good morning my little sun!"

/\/\

 ** _And basically the sun hitting the star is kinda like an Omen._**

 ** _And if you know some Spanish you might know where this is going._**

 ** _There's also a hint in there if you don't know Spanish still._**

 ** _I don't, but I read some fanfics myself to back me up on this chapter._**


	9. Dinner with Butterflies

**_Thank you guys for the birthday wishes! I really mean it_**

/\/\

Sol wasn't one to be nervous about little things, but he was always nervous about questions he knew no answer to.

Like how he was angry for some reason, and how it involved Star.

Sol had felt another feeling in his chest. Yet he knew nothing of it. And it was getting to him.

But he had to focus on something else, like eating breakfast with his parents who are still mad at him. Even though he stayed with the Butterflies two weeks ago.

He tensed up as Raphael, his father, gracefully danced to the table, placing a plate with bacon and eggs in front of the boy. Then Angie came twirling to Sol, letting a pancake slip easily onto his plate.

The duo then twirled together, catching each other's arms before Raphael broke apart from Angie, setting down the last two plates. Angie then let the pancakes slide gracefully out the pan.

Then the dancing pair sat down, looking at Sol with eager eyes.

Apprehension filled his mind, his parents eyes boring into his. Finally, his father broke the silence that Sol held dear.

"How was yesterday, Sol? You haven't been with that girl Star for the past to weeks. Is something bothering you, mijo?" Raphael took a bite of his pancakes.

Sol stared down at his plate, that feeling coming into his chest again. Anger mixed with a mystery emotion.

"I'm angry at Star. But I don't know why."

Angie and Raphael shared an astonished look. Then, Angie spoke up. "When was this?"

"The day I made Star a new Wand. But it was before she came to our door. It's just... Ugh. I can't describe it I just know it has something to do with her." Sol anxiously rubbed his arm.

Angie looked at Raphael worriedly. If he was angry at Star but didn't know why, it had to be sickness.

Or something else Sol just hasn't realized yet.

/\/\

Star jumped off her bed when she heard the doorbell. She had a feeling she knew who it was. Someone the girl hasn't talked to in two weeks.

"I'll get it!" Star cried, running down the stairs as quickly as possible.

Finally, she flung open the door to see Sol.

He gave her that charming smile of his, his brown eyes twinkling.

 _He could really be a prince..._ Star thought, hoping she wasn't drooling.

"Sol of Darkness! What do you want?" She asked pointedly.

Sol grinned at her before leaning close. Star took a gulp of air.

"I don't want anything. I just need to ask your parents something." He said, his eyes sparkling with an unknown emotion.

Star forced her blood from her face and stared at him. "If it involves my parents, it involves me too!"

Sol chuckled, going back to straight standing poster. _Perfect prince..._ Star thought.

"It does involve you. My parents would like to meet you and your family. I've been telling them about you for quite some time."

Star's eyes widened.

Though Sol met _her_ parents, she didn't necessarily meet _his._ She wasn't ready.

"Come in!" Star said, quickly moving aside to give him enough space.

"After you," Sol said, a smile cradling his face. "I'm a gentleman after all."

 _You really are..._ Star smiled and skipped as fast as she could inside the three story house.

Sol followed and closed the door very softly. Then walked quickly after her.

Star looked at Sol once more before skipping up stairs. They walked up two flights before getting to the third floor.

Then Star lead the boy to a royal looking door.

Sol knocked on the door, Star staring up at it. When her mother finally answered, she smiled at him. Then Star.

"Hi Mrs. Butterfly!" Sol said all cheerfully.

"Hello Sol. And please, call me Moon," Moon said, placing a hand on her chest.

Star gulped while Sol just smiled wider. "Okay Moon. I wanted to ask you if you and Mr. Butterfly would like to come over to my house for dinner?"

Moon smiled even wider. "Of course, Prince Sol of 'Darkness'."

Star stiffened while Sol laughed. "Thank you, 'Queen Moon'." He gave a bow. Then turned to Star. "See you at dinner, 'Princess Star,'" And then bowed lower than before.

Star felt her face burn as Sol walked off.

Then she heard her mother whisper, "It's only a matter of time, Star."

/\/\

 ** _GUYS BATTLE FOR MEWNI HAS ME SHOOK. I WON'T GIVE SPOILERS._**


	10. Dinner With Butterflies Part 2

As Star lead Sol down the stairs, she noticed him looking around. Along the walls of the stairway were pictures of her ancestors. And when he finally turned around to look at her, he came to a stop.

Star scrunched up her nose and looked at him. "Why did you stop? Don't you have your own castle, Prince of Darkness?"

Sol looked at her with a smug grin before saying, "I do in fact. But, Princess of Mewni, something has caught my eye. This black and white picture has one of your grandmothers. And you guys have the same nose."

Star rolled her eyes, looking at Sol in disbelief. "And? We are related."

"But your mother doesn't have the same nose as you. It's as if she was skipped over with a upward triangle nose."

Star gasped as she covered her nose, not wanting Sol to make fun if it. Sol just looked at her. Then walked up the stairs to her and closed the distance.

Star gulped, hoping with her face covered he didn't hear. But if he did, he didn't care. All Sol did was pry her hands from her face and boop her nose.

And then the brunette just ran the rest of the way down the stairs.

The girl felt like her face would burst into flames in any second. _Why do you have to be such a **cute...** idoit?!_

/\/\

Sol bolted down the stairs, his face burning in Crimson. _Why am I blushing?!_ He screamed in his head, turning the corner so Star couldn't see him run his hands through his hair.

 _Why is it so hot in here?! Why is my heart beating so freaking fast?!?!_ Sol kept asking and asking and asking himself, over and over again until Star made her way down stairs.

He quickly whisked his hood over his head, her sapphire eyes staring at him in disbelief. But then he saw it. That deep red blush covering her face.

He understood that. Sol himself was blushing. But Star looked like she could catch on fire and not care.

"Let's go..." Star muttered, looking at him angrily but another emotion mixed in.

Sol watched as Star stomped away, taking a second before following after her.

/\/\

 ** _Dododo being trash..._**

 ** _Lalalalaal... Trashing around... Boota boot boot boot._**

 ** _Being Starco/Solar trash... Lalalalalalalalalalala..._**


	11. stuf

Hi guys!

Author here!

Now as you guys see, the story is on hiatus. Not on purpose though guys. I'm in 7th grade where my honors teachers think giving me homework every single day is an option.

Plus a hurricane literally just hit where I live.

So the only reason my stories are on hiatus is that. I'm actually writing a one-shot right now but I keep having to stop for other things.

Ill post it to all my stories like this announcement. I've been active on Tumblr as well so...

Sorry bout that guys...


	12. Dinner With Butterflies Part 3

**_The weird kitten of fanfics is back!!!_**

 ** _And thank you all!_**

 ** _I've seen some saying they adore my works (yas im talkin bout you) and thank you!_**

 ** _And y'alls wishes of luck! (YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE OKAY?!)_**

 ** _*Cough choke cough* Now back to trashing around._**

/\/\

Star stood beside the front door, staring at the boy who was as red as his hoodie. Her face was displeased, unable to believe that he booped her nose.

Sol simply stared back at her, his eyes looking into hers. He never noticed the sky blue sparks in her irises, making her eyes shine.

"Sol... I have something to tell you..." Star grabbed her sleeping gown, looking at her bare feet.

"Hm?" The boy took a step closer to her, his eyes looking at hers even when they avoided his.

"Something else happened in that dream..."

Sol's eyebrows raised. Yes he was surprised but he kinda knew something else went on if she was that shaken up.

"I had held you... when you were dead... and..." Star gulped.

The hooded boy grew impatient, knowing his parents needed his help to fix the foods for tonight.

"Star?" The girl looked up, her eyes staring directly into his. "If you aren't ready, don't force yourself to say the words."

Star simply blinked when Sol put a hand on her shoulder. He was suprised she didn't flinch or move.

"You're forcing yourself."

Star touched the hand on her shoulder, a smile gracing her face. "Sol... you are very kind. But you are still my nemesis. Never forget that."

"A nemesis that gave you a new wand."

Star jumped a bit, her face going red. Her hearts started to glow.

Sol noticed that, reaching one hand to touch her cheek. The girl's face began to burn even more, her face reaching its color limit.

"What type of paint is on your face?"

Star immediately stopped blushing, her eyes hurt and pained. She pulled up her hand and snatched his arm from her.

"Ouch!" Sol exclaimed, looking at the girl.

Before he could say anything more, he looked at her eyes to see tears practically ready to fall.

 _Oh no. What have I done?_

Just as the girl began to close the door, she left it open just a bit. Enough space fir her to whisper in agony and betrayal... "They're real..." before slamming the door in his face.

/\/\

Sol slowly washed the dishes as his parents began to cook. He couldn't believe how hurt she was by his simple mistake.

He didn't mean to mistake her hearts as fakes... he just thought they were... well... _fake._

Sol never intended to hurt her. It wasn't his fault.

He looked at the plate he finished washing, its glimmer shinning onto his face, reflecting his eyes.

"Sol!"

The boy jumped, stumbling to catch the dish as he threw it into the air. He turned to see his mother staring at him worriedly.

"Yes?"

"You've been wiping that clean dish over and over again for the past hour. Its clean, son."

Sol looked at the empty sink and then the dish, giving a small laugh. "I guess my mind is truly in the clouds."

"Sol, maybe you should go ahead and get the Butterflies. That'll be good, right?"

The boy only nodded, putting the dish in it's proper place before leaving the house.

He still obtained the hoodie on his body, his hair kinda messy from pulling it all day. He looked like Sol Diaz. The kid next door. Nothing more nothing less.

Walking up the stairs to the Butterfly doorstep, Sol took a deep breath. As his fist was about to make contact with the door, the door opened, revealing a regally dressed Star.

He gulped.

Her dress was pink, long and silky. A devil headband sat on her head with her hair in a ponytail. Her hands were in long, hot pink gloves, swirls at the top.

But what got him was the kitty cat purse that had the wand he crafted sticking out of it.

Star didn't seem to notice him though. She was too busy yelling into her house. "Are you guys ready?! Its 6:00!"

Turning, she bumped face first into Sol, his soft hoodie comforting her. Just by the color in her vision, she knew it was the boy. She just didn't care.

She just stood there, her feet in her house and the other half of her body outside, her face planted into a boy.

"S-Star?!" Sol's panicked voice echoed around her, letting her shoulders relax. "Are you okay?! You've been like this for like... 2 minutes!"

Star simply relaxed. Even though he hurt her earlier, she couldn't stay upset with him. He didn't deserve that. It wasn't fair. Sol didn't know about her heart birthmarks.

"Star!"

The girl instantly stood up at her mother's voice, anger trimming the name.

"Get your face out of that boy!"

Star looked at her mother then to Sol who was as red as the hoodie he wore. Feeling blood pool to her cheeks, she uttered a small "Sorry".

"U-Uh... yeah! Are you guys ready?!" Sol asked the family, his voice high-pitched as his eyes kept going from the adults to the girl.

"Yes, Sol." River cried, running out the house in regal looking clothing.

Moon followed with a small giggle.

Star followed her mother, her face down so she didn't see Sol or his brown gold specked eyes.

The boy followed, closing the door and hearing it lock itself.

 _This is going to be a longgggg night._

/\/\

 ** _I'm back with trash._**


	13. Dinner With Butterflies Part 4

**_The story inside of this story is actually true for it happened to my mother._**

/\/\

The silence at the table was tense. No clinking of forks on plates or knifes cutting through steak. Just... _silence._

And Star for one didn't like it. She liked conversation, happiness. But there was no conversation, no happiness, and no one moved a muscle.

Except for eyes. The irises of blue, brown, and green kept darting back and forth between the two kids of the table.

Which happened to be opposite of the adults. So it wasn't hard to look at the pair.

"So!" Star practically jerked her head to see where the noise came from. It was Sol, his eyes nervous when he picked up his knife, cutting through the steak.

"My mother and father can cook so... let's dig in!"

The table stayed silent, the clinking of forks and knifes making the aura even more awkward.

 _Good job, Sol._ Star cleared her throat, catching everyone's attention.

"Why is everyone so quiet?" She asked, her cheerful tone making everyone smile. "Why don't we tell Urban Legends!"

Sol stopped eating the salad on his plate, a smile reaching across his face. "I have one!"

Everyone at the table leaned in, Star included, _totally_ not to touch his shoulder or anything.

"Once there was this ten year old girl washing dishes in her house. There was a sparkling lake of blue water in the backyard, just behind a few trees."

Star looked at her plate, taking a bite of steak. When her eyes turned back to Sol, his eyes were trained on her, a grin on his face.

"The girl looked out her window to see a blonde girl in a white dress crying. She looked so... young. The ten year old ran out of her house to the little girl, asking 'What's wrong? Why are you in my yard?'

"The girl only cried more, whispering something. But a sound of gruggling covered up the voice. The ten year old asked once more, only to jump back when the girl looked up."

River started to knaw on the steak, his eyes staring at the boy. Star felt her heart shiver.

She didn't like this...

"The girl had no face, yet there were tears in her hands and still falling. 'I lost my teddy bear.' The ten year old backed away again, noticing where her mouth was meant to be, only water sputtered out.

"'I lost it in the crystal lake when my dad threw me in...' The girl pointed to the lake. 'Can you help me find it?'

"Though it was a child, the ten year old knew that the child would try to drown her like her father did. The older girl didn't want that."

Star leaned a bit closer, her food now gone due to how the story increased. Angie seemed to not like the story either, She was trembling a bit.

Sol smiled, knowing he was scaring them.

"'No...' She whispered. 'WHY?!' The ghost cried, pointing to the lake. 'Why won't you help me?!'

"'I have a life to live, but yours is over...' The ghost screamed, only to stop and eerily say... 'Why can't I just replace you?'"

Nope. No more. Star knew something that would stop the boy; she grabbed his arm. And she held it tight.

Sol instantly froze, everyone else following. Star sighed, "I said legends... not stories..."

Moon nodded quickly, everyone else following. Sol laughed awkwardly, trying to pull his arm away from the girl but she didn't let go.

Angie suddenly jumped out her chair and ran upstairs. "Star! Follow me!"

Star quickly let go of Sol to run upstairs after the lady. Angie stopped at a door in the hallway, a smile creeping on her face.

"Follow me."

/\/\

 ** _I'M TRASHY OKAY?! WHEN I'M TRASHY, I WRITE TRASHY THINGS. TRASH. I'LL SPILL MY TRASH OVER ALL OF YOU READERS. MWAHAHAA *choke*_**


	14. Its Been Awhile

_**Hey guys! How long has it been? Since at least September you say? That sucks doesn't it?**_

 _ **As you guys can see, I havent updated in like...** ages. **So take this chapter I've writen for you!**_

 _ **Also another reason I haven't been updating is because... I G O T I N T O A N O T H E R F A N D O M???**_

 _ **CAMP CAMP IS REALLY GREAT. I literally am going to go ahead and start writing more for that Max x Nikkk series because it gives me life???**_

 _ **And my writing has probay changed a bit as you can see! I've been writing** A L O T **of Makki lately and I can't stop????**_

 _ **And now Nerrison is competeing with Makki to take over my "makki is my otp wtf is life" heart???**_

 _ **So I've basically sold my soul to another fandom... M A K K I F O R L I F E.**_

···

Angie walked into her bedroom, Star following. The woman then started to pull out a large book. Star looked at it and felt her eyes widen at its name.

"My precious memory book," Angie said with a giggle, her eyes nostalgic. "It holds almost everything."

Star walked over, curiosity taking her over. "What kind of memories?"

"When Sol was born," Angie began, sitting on the bed. "I decided to make a scrapbook. But with more meaning to it..."

Star sat beside her, tilting her head to see the pages as Angie opened it. She immediately saw a baby picture of Sol. She laughed joyfully at it.

"I wanted to make sure I never forgot anything Sol ever did. To use against him maybe and in his defense." Angie started to flip through more pages.

It was like a timeline. Star could see the growth of Sol on each page, his face changing every chapter.

"Then he met you..." Angie turned a page. It was blank.

"I don's understand?" Star whispered. "What do you mean?"

...

The rest of the adults downstairs were staring at Sol, making him slump in his chair. He couldn't entertain them! That was a _Solar_ job! Not just a _Sol_ job.

"Sol my boy!" River said loudly, making the boy jump up into a straight sitting position. "What's wrong?"

"I'm bored," Sol confessed. "It's really awkward?"

Rapheal smiled at his son. "Sol question..."

"Yes dad?"

"What do you think your mother is doing upstairs?"

...

 _ **Now I will go copy and paste all those makki fics into one doc and post it.**_

 _ **Sorry its so short!!!!!**_


End file.
